


You Have My Heart

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demisexual Steve Rogers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve Rogers comes to Tony in the middle of the night with a confession.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“Fake Dating... but actually fake” [B3]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

"Sir, Captain Rogers has come down to see you," JARVIS says.

Tony frowns. It had to be well past midnight by now. Steve should be asleep. That was unless he was here to talk about their agreement.

For the past five months, he and Steve had been pretending to date. It was a mutually agreed-upon decision. Dating Steve would help the board look more favorably at Tony, something he desperately needed with all the time and resources he was sinking into being an Avenger. And the press would leave Steve's private life a little more alone, given that he and were publicly a couple, helping the man a little more comfortable.

"Tony?" Steve calls out softly behind him. Tony sets his blow torch down and turns around in his chair.

Steve looks miserable and bed ragged. As if he had tried desperately to go to sleep but couldn't, tossing and turning for hours fitfully.

"Steve? What are you doing up?" Tony asks. "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk," Steve says, not meeting his eyes.

Tony's heart clenches tightly in his chest. He swallows past the lump in his throat and says, "How about we sit down on the couch?"

Steve nods mutely at the suggestion, heading over to the couch silently and taking a seat.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks once they had taken a seat.

"I wanted to talk about our relationship," Steve confesses.

Tony had a feeling that was the case but says nothing, letting Steve continue.

"We've been spending a lotta time together, and... well, there is something I have to tell you. I mean, it's important. But nothing bad, I hope. God, I hope." Steve lets out a slow breath, his hands balling up his shirt anxiously. Visibly trying to calm himself down, or work himself up to something.

"We're close, right? Close enough to fake this whole relationship thing, I think, successfully. We work really well to tether. And I guess, what I'm really trying to say is that I- I think..." Steve pauses, looking at his feet. Tony can see Steve shaking from where he was sitting. "I think... I don't know what I think, actually. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Whatever it is, I'm not about to judge you."

"Maybe, I think I might have feelings for you? I don't know." Steve says. The man draws in a shuddering breath. "Actually. Forget it. This is stupid. I'm just wasting your time, sorry." he says, getting up from the couch. setting off towards the door. "I'm just going to go."

"Steve, wait," Tony calls, getting up from the couch and chasing after Steve. "Steve... It's okay. C'mon. Let's go back to the couch and talk. Whatever this is, it's obviously eating at you," he says, taking steve's hands in his own and leading him back to the couch. Steve, thankfully, comes willingly.

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Steve?" he asks.

Steve laughs, but there was no happiness or humor in it. "I don't think it's my brain that is the problem." the man says. "I think I may be developing feelings for you," he says.

Tony's whole world comes to a screeching stop as he takes that in. "Oh?"

Steve laughs again that same cheerless, hurting laugh. "Yeah," he whispers. "I'm... I thought I was aromantic, but I don't know anymore, Tony. I'm so confused. I was so sure that I was-" A tear rolls down Steve's cheek. "I promise that I wasn't trying to deceive you or anything. Promise."

"Steve. Stop," Tony interrupts. Steve turns to him, his expression so hurt and broken, his tears now falling hard and fast. "Take a few deep breaths, okay," he says, reaching over to wrap an arm around Steve's shoulders. "...For me."

Tony gives Steve a moment to gather himself. To take a few deep, calming breaths. Then he speaks. "It's okay. Things change, even feelings and how you take in the world. That's life, okay? And you didn't try to deceive me. Nothing you did was deceptive or wrong." He opens up his arms, "c'mere,"

Steve doesn't hesitate, even for a second, before throwing himself into Tony's waiting arms.

Tony holds Steve tightly in his arms, rubbing the man's back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Steve says, pulling back, wiping his eyes. "It's real late. You probably didn't want to hear any of that. I shouldn't be offloading my problems onto you."

"Why'd you think I wouldn't like to hear that?" He asks.

Steve shrugs. "It wasn't part of our agreement."

"No," Tony says, rubbing Steve's shoulders. "But it's nice to know that I'm loved. Not- not in an arrogant way. Just in an 'it's nice to know someone cares about you' way."

"Of course I care about you, Tony."

"I know," Tony assures. "But, it's nice to hear."

"I- I don't think this is platonic love though, Tony," Steve whispers, looking away.

"I gathered," Tony says.

"I'm sorry," Steve says, squeezing his eyes shut.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You don't need to be apologizing for anything," Tony says. "What I hear is that you have feelings for me. Right?"

Steve nods miserably.

"And they developed while we were faking our relationship? And beforehand, you felt no romantic feelings towards anyone?"

"Yeah," Steve says.

"Maybe you might not be aromantic, but something a little different."

Steve looks to him, curiosity and trepidation warring in his blue eyes.

"I might be mistaken, but from what I understand, you might be demiromantic,"

"Demiromantic?"

"The short is that you only develop romantic feelings for people you have a close connection with." He explains. "You don't have to think about it right now. I'll help you look into it tomorrow. Right now, I think you should probably get some sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, to tell the truth," Steve says.

"Alright," Tony says, running a hand through Steve's messy hair. "How about a movie?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
